The Ripple Effect
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: Have you ever heard of the ripple effect. Well my life is a good example. Self insert. NatsuxOC CobraxOC RoguexLucy GajeelxLevy LaxusxMirajane
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b6faf749dcb8576d1c258e87bc8279"Hi I'm Lexu. I haven't always been called this. So...this is the story of how my life changed forever. It all started the day I died. I'm an average 13 year old middle school student at Bemis Junior High./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ccd54805e507267e67b0911735fe34"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Today is going to be a perfect day./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/em I thought. It started off like any other day, but what I didn't know was it would take a turn for the worst. I am on my way to school and I stop at the crosswalk. When it is clear to go, I start walking, but all of a sudden a car came out of nowhere. It hit me and I instantly died. I knew I was dead, but I didn't feel like it, but then again I have never died before. I see this bright light when I open my eyes. I see four faces staring down at me. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why are they so much bigger than me?/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emWhat happened next answered that question./p 


	2. The Beginning

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f006c92f3a0f53782e7bec886ff269""Come now boys. Don't bother your little sister," a woman said. Her voice was so soothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfd2fd3dae8a0af85fa86daa79d035a8"I look around. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"OMG! I'm blind!/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/em I thought. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But wait if I'm blind, and I know I am, then how can I see. No, I'm not seeing I'm sensing./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' /emWhen I tried to talk, and ask for some food, I didn't talk I just...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cried/em?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e0f3ba57844f555a588110e5bff67e""It's alright your mother's here now," the woman cooed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c36b5cf200ff0971ecadf01a20f7d24f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mother?! /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"S/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"he looks nothing like my mom. What's going on? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"W/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"here am I? Why is everybody so much bigger than me? No...impossible I...I can't be...I'm an infant. But just a second ago I was on my way to school when a car hit me, and now I'm in this place and I'm alive./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d17900dd5356d83c36b30a0e1021144"Next thing I knew, I had a bottle in my mouth. If I must say, it was rather good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02661c4b97d9ca169f2f211213a287c""Our little girl is awake, I see," a man says as he enters the room. His deep voice almost sounds like Lucy's dad in Fairy Tail. He was taller than the woman, and had navy blue hair with silver eyes just like Neji and Hinata's in Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c117fa8bbda3a476fc0ff7c595c8d23""Oh, Joed. I thought you had to work today." When the woman turned her head her wavy blonde hair brushed across my face and made me sneeze. "Looks like our little Lexu has the sniffles."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24ad10a6bf1e842da3b216d91a7ba66b"All of a sudden someone came crashing through the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be9a4a46aae923e0f62b314872494003""Joed! We need to protect the triplets and the boys!" The woman hurriedly placed me in a carriage with the four boys and two other infants. From what I could tell the boys were different ages. The oldest one, holding me, seemed to be about 12, the two holding the other infants were 10-ish, and the youngest looked no more than 8. There was a jolt when the carriage started to move. I wondered why the man and the woman weren't with us when I heard a loud explosion from the house I came out of. It was blown to smithereens. The man and woman seemingly unable to make it out in time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36537ecb9494cf8cd3644965f72d784e""Mother! Father!" The 8 year old said. Tears started to stream down his face as he cried for his parents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e37b7678082ac36fc6b2ed24dd5d24""It's going to be alright I'm taking you to a safe place. It's the orphanage just outside of town. I think it's called Uzumaki's Home For Children." The driver apparently looked very serious, for the boy stopped crying we he said this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff56ced12add2d2cdcfd76ba05e7fbd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64d90ea5261c2540d5768b0a90b0e3e9"It's been 3 years since then and I still haven't figured out where we are, but I have noticed the volunteers at the orphanage tend to stay away from me and my brothers. I've also learned their names. The oldest is Joed Jr., of course, the twins are Jake and Jack, the youngest of my older brothers is John, and the two boys who I'm triplets with are, ironically named, Gajeel and Rogue. They even look like them, too. Today I've finally decided to ask where the heck we are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1dc48229d175ca0a8020bd6318e4b0""Hey, Big Brother Joed what country are we in?" I asked using the most innocent toddler voice I could muster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa613aaae48dc29a18381fbd30cc28b""Hmm? Oh, Lexu, we live in a country called Fiore." The now 15 year old picked me up and set me in a chair. Gajeel and Rogue were next to me. I guess it is time for lunch. While I was eating my lunch, I thought back to what happened when I turned three./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="157a857b350947fde4071c00bc37b8f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flash Back/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b06404ea9c1771be11a7df158f5bdf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Now that you guys have turned 3 it's time we tell you." Joed had a serious look on his face./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a844ac99e7a0a3a9fa22146ce6ab5c62"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Tell us what big brother?" I asked afraid of what he would say./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5bad5d2a58c4806e6dc8e69891a2486"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Well...how do I say this...ok/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ay/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", here it goes our parents weren't human/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95c6f9ca568b4d555f83900621c22bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What?!" Gajeel, Rogue and I shouted at the same time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0724e7ad19367e83964564b5cf25dd5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Our mother was a dragon and our father was demon from the books of Zeref," he paused to let this sink in, "Mother was a very powerful dragon known as the Ultimate Dragon. Father was known as the Demon Slayer. Mother had the powers of the following dragons; Igneel the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"f/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ire /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Cobalt the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"p/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"oison /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Ridge the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"r/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ock /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Thunder the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"l/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ightning /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Grendeeney the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"s/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ky /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Metalicana the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"i/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ron /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Aquamarine the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"w/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ater /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, Weisslogia the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"w/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hite /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon, and Skiadrum the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"s/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hadow /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ragon. Father only had the power of four demons; Aquafina the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"w/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ater /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"emon, Deliora the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"i/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ce /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"emon, Nova the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eurious /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"emon, and Charcoal the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"fi/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"re /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"emon. I have the power of the lightning dragon, the sky dragon, and the aeurious demon. Jake has the power of the water dragon, the white dragon, and the water demon. Jack has the power of the water dragon, the white dragon, and the ice demon. John has the power of the fire dragon, the rock dragon, and the fire demon. You three, however have the power of all of the dragons and all of the demons I mentioned. So, you are the most powerful out of all of us/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd058df87f5c88e3285a28ad7406a3c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Present/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7df1a3c4ec29c246c8932f13858a40""Um... Joed can we talk more about who and what we are after lunch?" Gajeel asked with a mouth full of food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be346a51a7442f2b1278fe058b098f0d""Sure, of course we can. Anyway, that wasn't all you need to know about who and what we are. This is why mother and father gave us a book when we left that day. They filled it the stuff we need to know about who and what we are. There are some things that even I don't know, but it says that we can only read when we're together and when everybody is at least 3 years old."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0da37f9f21479b7158bf9dc86e1a45"After we all finished lunch, we go to the room we share together at the orphanage. Joed reaches under his bed and pulls out a small chest with the words; em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Slayer Family/em, on the front. When he opens it he takes out a very thick book titled; em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Slayer Family: Who And What We Are/em. He then opens it and starts reading./p 


	3. The Book

_I. Joed Jr. pg.5_

 _II. Jake pg. 105_

 _III. Jack pg. 205_

 _IV. John pg. 305_

 _V. Lexu, Gajeel, Rogue pg. 405_

I will just skip to my section of the book.

 _ **LEXU, GAJEEL, ROGUE**_

 _To start off with you are the most powerful. Your strength increases when you are near each other. You must protect the others with all your might, but until the day comes when you awaken your powers, you must let the others protect you. Like your older brothers you have unique last names, but they will only be different from your older brothers. Like the twins you three have a group name. Your individual parts are below. The parts describe what you like because how you see each other now is very different from how you will see each other once you awaken your powers._

 _ **I.**_ _LEXU, you are blind yet you still see. You have the eyes of a dragon like me, but unlike mine yours are silver like your father's. You have navy blue hair with golden streaks. Once you awaken your powers you will have some new body parts such as a tail, claws, horns, and wings. You will also have sharper teeth with elongated canines. You are the baby of the group for you were born last._

 _ **II.**_ _GAJEEL, you are weak and yet you are strong. You have red dragon eyes and midnight hair with navy blue streaks. Your appearance will change like that of your sister's. You are the eldest for you were born first._

 _ **III.**_ _ROGUE, you are weak minded and you are intelligent. You have black eyes and hair exactly like your brother's. Like the others your appearance change will be the same._

 _Your last name is;_

 _ **UltimateSlayer**_

 _The name of your group is;_

 _ **The Ultimate Slayer Triplets**_

 _Your full names are;_

 _ **Lexu Jennefer UltimateSlayer**_

 _ **Rogue Cheney UltimateSlayer**_ _ **Gajeel Redfox UltimateSlayer**_

 _Now, my children you must try to awaken your powers for the group name for all of you is;_

 _ **The Slayers**_

 _Love With All Our Heart,_

 _Mother and Father_

 _P.S. My children there is a fourth_.


	4. Awakened Powers, a Guild, and New Love

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b7a6c629c30daa87fb7449c33c71ef6"It was a few years after reading that book that I awakened my powers. I was 10 years old and at home with the now 18 year old John as he was cleaning the house. Last year we had moved from the orphanage to the town of Oakley. The town had a guild called Phantom Lord. I plan on joining the guild like Joed, Jake, and Jack did before they all died went they went on a job together 3 years ago. The reason I have for this is because at some point I will get to be part of the Fairy Tail story. Rogue, Gajeel and I were going on a job with John and it wasn't going to be a tough job or anything...well, that was what we thought. The job request was for protecting an item from thieves. When we got there we were put to work right away. Apparently it was some sort of mini museum thing. the item we were to protect was actually three items. They were all in a display case together and were weapons. They were three different swords. They had a legend about them, too. It was said that the famous sword maker named Disidan predicted that one day three powerful wizards that are triplets would come and ask for the perfect swords. But the swords pushed away everyone except Gajeel, Rogue, and I. They drew us towards them. The curator of the museum said he would gladly let us touch them. He opened the glass case they were in. I was immediately drawn to one. The swords had names on them and the curator told us that those were supposed to be the names of the triplets who came to claim them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba7d15e01c3a51f1d6326a0d1f8d12e"He gave us a weird look. "Are you three triplets?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1beb7d1b620128639c177cd4aac435""Yes, and these have our names on them," we responded in unison. All of a sudden the swords glowed as the thieves approached us. Mine glowed pink, Rogue's glowed light blue, and Gajeel's glowed green. the swords shortened their lengths to fit our bodies perfectly and we began to fight with them. We heard scream. It was from John. One of the thieves, I think he was the leader, had his sword through John's stomach. I ran to his side as he hit the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a676f1208b48cf6481a5d52e344ba2a8""John!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know I shouldn't feel this way. Fairy Tail is made up by Hiro Mashima. These people... they're supposed to be fake, yet... I feel their warmth when they hug me. They... they aren't fake. They're real... they're real human beings. I know he's my brother and I loved him/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".' /em"John! Don't! Go! I'll heal you with my sky dragon magic. I can heal you and everything can go back to normal," I pleaded. The tears were starting to blur my vision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcde112cc239aa884a37420ee49aae87""No. If I live what will my purpose be? I have lived my life to protect you and your brothers. The others and I knew we would most likely die trying to protect you," He stopped and I could tell that his breathing was becoming labored, "I have enough money for you to pay rent and buy food for the next year. I also...want you...to...cremate...my body like...I did...for...the...others," He closed his eyes and I knew then he was dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17de6f431cf45c3c47fe4a6b62bfc744"I sensed that the man who killed my brother was coming up behind me to strike me down, "You're mine now, little girl!" He held up his sword. I turned around and out of nowhere my nails extended and I slashed his chest. It was fatal, but he wouldn't die on the spot. I used my sky dragon magic to lift the thieves that were in the museum to where I was. I ran back over to John and fell on my knees crying. I let out a cry of grievance. It was the roar of a dragon. I lit his body on fire and pulled a jar out of my pack. His body turned into ash and I used my sky dragon magic to gently blow them into the jar. The jar was like the other three. They each had the individual's name on them. I put the jar back in my pack and stood up. I immediately took notice of our change in appearance. We have horns that sprouted just above our hair line. Long, fluffy tails that matched our hair. Our nails and top canines lengthen and sharpen. Our other teeth just sharpen, and we have dragon wings. My horns, wings, and claws are navy blue. Gajeel's and Rogue 's are midnight like their hair. I still have my sword in my hand glowing a brilliant pink. I stood up and transformed into my human form and my brothers did the same. We then walked back to the main entrance of the museum. When we got there, the curator was there with the mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf4505d6ece2421a6f0844c3be151ebb""We need the sword's sheaths because we are, obviously, the triplets from the legend. The swords bonded with our magic," Gajeel said trying to hide his eagerness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a1ae8406bbb542ffd5ddd1f077eac6""Well, it seems they have," the curator said as he walked away. "Alright. Here you go." Once we sheathed the swords, the sheaths shrunk to match the sizes of the swords. We then told them that they have to send the reward to Phantom Lord. Then we set of to home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ff56ced12add2d2cdcfd76ba05e7fbd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8baf3c0d7401eb9b3378b2e934bb51f2"When we got home, I put out the jar with the others. Then we made our way to the Phantom Lord guild hall. We walked and I walked up to my friend, Amelia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc574b7861dafb18dfdc2b5ce5174050""Hey, Lexu. what brings you here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0abb3b1da0a9e23a6ecbb91204dc0ab1""I was wondering if me and my brothers could join the guild."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="948baf43645b3e90f2e544e6449e5969"She walked out from behind the bar. "Oh, okay, come with me, and we'll go see Master Jose." We followed her up a large staircase, down a hall, and to the Master's office. "Master?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c21b411601e2a8c65c194a372f16efe""Enter, Amelia," a voice said from behind the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d45fb83bfe2881f530efc59fd4c1540"I could feel his magic energy, and he was very powerful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa9a0a16805bc573829d77455d2e5f43"Amelia opened the door, and we walked in."Master, these are the younger siblings of Joed and the others. They would like to join Phantom Lord."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c30fb17bf63007f1f1099b7b9198e560"Jose studied us for a moment."Of course they can join. What kind of magic do you use?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0fbfe63c752f848450163fe3fb46d34""We use fire, sky, iron, lightning, poison, water, white, shadow, and rock dragon slaying magic and water, aeurious, fire, and ice demon slaying magic." I answered almost as soon as he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0bf7dd840bdcef8e39884e0a05c68c""All three of you use the same magic. That's very interesting."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28d84095740c5c8a015ad63ef25a910"We went back to the main part of the guild. Everyone stared as we got our guild marks. Gajeel's on his left shoulder, Rogue's on the left side of his chest, and mine on my left shoulder blade. They were all the same color, black. Then we took a seat at a table in the corner of the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebb74fd03e0b60f61fd5c823aaf0ce50"A random boy walks up to us, "Hi, I'm Totomaru. You're new to the guild, right?" The boy had both black and white hair. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4073f4f72e3541a1d30878d6e792c6ae""Yes, we are new. I'm Rogue, this is Lexu, and this is Gajeel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45f639eacc8a4231366924b3e3017cc9"I suddenly felt a wave of sleep fall over me. They could all see it, too."Ro-nii-chan, I'm tired. I'm gonna go home and sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085785e83b75dcabac619ae07c272ff5"Both Rogue and Gajeel had worried looks on their faces. I only called Rogue by that name when I was about to fall asleep any second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41a156c3064ea9cc5b3e227985eded3""Oh, I can walk her home. I'm actually your neighbor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b98d3b3bb1a07ef7373ccd2ec2c76b9""If you wouldn't mind, could you stay with her until we get there? Gajeel and I plan on staying here for a bit and we're never apart by ourselves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e485ab85cf829be0439117df8be31f42"Gajeel stared at the guy for a second, "How old are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c269ffe055509dc801dd02c71f33290""I'm 11 and you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798254dec45ace660d9e4706854ec17e""We're triplets, and we're 10."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f84f5796f5bec722e2c2c1e8465379f"I was very impatient, " Come on, Toto-chan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c6e5ce972b313d969930ed048e53a3a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eabe3027ea5d7b12d0878822194080c"Totomaru and I made our way to my house and got in, but not before I ran into like ten street lamps. I was so happy to be in my warm house... that was until I took my light jacket off. It was so cold that my fingers and toes were turning blue. I was freezing, unlike Totomaru, because I have a rather low body temperature. It was bad enough that I had a low body temperature, but span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"NO /em/spanI had to go and pick out a pink tank-top dress to wear on the job. I was shivering so much, that you could hear my teeth chatter. Totomaru saw, and heard, me. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my smaller form. My head was parallel to his chest, like it was on all guys my age. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh! My! God!/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' /emI thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"How is he so warm?/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' /emI leaned into him, but he let go to take his shoes and jacket off. He heard a loud thump sound. When he looked back in my direction, I was on the floor shaking more than I was shivering. My hands and feet were completely blue. He wasted no time in rushing to my side. He grabbed his jacket and a blanket and wrapped them around me. He then lifted me onto the couch and let me lean on him, though for it was more like snuggling into him. He watched as my breathing evened out. I was out like a light and after a few minutes so was he. He laid down on the couch and pulled me along with him so that my head was against his chest while he was beneath me. It was a couple of hours later when Gajeel and Rogue got home and let's just say Gajeel was none too pleased. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This day was July 7th, X777./span/p 


	5. The Book Part 2

Today is our 15th birthday. We have decided that since we are the only ones left of our family we will read the book together. The next section of the book was titled: _Dragon Slayer Mating_. That was something I was super interested in reading about.

 _ **DRAGON SLAYER MATING**_

 _As dragon slayers you take on some dragon characteristics. There is no mating season for dragons because a dragon will meet its mate when the time is right. You do not choose your mate nor do they choose you though it may seem like it. You do not choose for your mating was fate_.

 _Once you have found your mate you will be bound forever by an ornate dragon symbol unique to you or your mate. The ornate dragon symbols are overall very similar in design, but they are unique in there placement, sizes_ , _colors, and who receives the mark. Who receives the mark depends on who the more dominant mate is. Usually it is the female that receives the mark, but there are exceptions when the female is a dragon slayer and the male is not. The color coordinates with one of two things. The color of the more dominant mate's hair or the color of their magic_.

 _You and your mate are going to experience some changes. First off, your mate will gain the same amount of control over their bodies as you do. Second, once you have your first kiss, whether or not it is with your mate, your teeth will no longer change their appearance from human form to true form. Third, your mate will gain the same abilities you possess like your hearing, sense of smell, range of sensory. That is all you need to know for now, my children. You cannot read the next section until you are at least the age of 18_.

 _Love with all your heart,_

 _Mother and Father_

Gajeel slammed the book closed and stood up. He headed to Totomaru's, and he was really angry. Though, he had a reason to be. Last year I had my first kiss with Totomaru, and that's when I started wearing a mask that covers the bottom half of my face. It looked the one masky-shirty thingy Kakashi from Naruto wears only I don't wear anything over top off it. I knew Gajeel was upset, but he looked ready to kill Totomaru.

"Totomaru, you bastard, open the damn door!" Gajeel was only this over protective of me.

Totomaru opened the door, "Hello, Gajeel and Lexu."

"Don't 'Hello' me! When, and why, did you think it was okay to kiss Lexu?!"

"What! How did you find out?!"

"Oh, don't 'What' me!" Gajeel was about to take a swing at Totomaru, but by that time I had had enough of this.

"GAJEEL!" His name came out as more of a growl than actual words, but it had the same effect. The two boys instantly froze. "Gajeel, let me explain what happened. Totomaru and I were on a job that specifically asked for us. And of course by the time we got to the town it was the middle of the night and I couldn't walk in a straight line any more. While we were walking to the nearest hotel, I tripped on a rock and fell on top of Totomaru. That's how we ended up kissing. _Got it?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Hey guys the iron brownies are done." Rogue shouted through our kitchen window. Gajeel and I went back home and had some of Rogue's absolutely delicious brownies.


	6. Betrayed

It has been three years since then. I'm an S-class wizard along with Gajeel, Rogue, and Totomaru. I have made a new best friend, Juvia Lockser. She and Totomaru along with two others – who seriously creep me out – make up Phantom Lord's strongest team, The Element Four. As for me and my brothers, we are the second strongest team. Phantom Lord's Ultimate Slayer Triplets. I just got back from a job and I'm at the with my brothers.

"Oi, Gajeel, give me a piece of iron before I kill over." I'm rather rude when I'm hungry, and it didn't help that everyone gasped when I asked for a piece of iron.

"No. Go get your own iron. This is mine."

 _'Gajeel can be so difficult sometimes.'_ I thought. "Come on. You owe me one for saving your sorry butt when you got knocked out on our last job after running into that lamp post." _'Blackmail. Never not an option.'_

"Fine. Whatever, but you only get one piece."

 _'That's all I need.'_ I took the piece. "Thanks, Bro." I could sense every one watching me. I realized that the guild didn't know their second strongest team all used the same magic.

"I see Lexu is hungry," someone with a mischievous voice stated.

"Toto-chan!" It was was a nickname I gave him. I mean seriously, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't give my boyfriend a cute nick name. If I remember correctly, it was also the first thing I actually called him by. "Toto-chan, I thought Master Jose sent you and the rest of the Element Four on a job."

"I'm offended. Is my girl-is my best friend doubting my teams power?"

 _'Few. That was a close call.'_ We made a deal to only tell Rogue about us because if Gajeel knew he wouldn't let me out of his range of sensory. His and Rogue's range is about 20 feet. Mine, luckily, is about 200 feet, but only because I'm blind. "No. You know I wouldn't, but Juvia stayed behind this time so I thought it might take a little longer than normal." I gave him my pout that no one, not even Gajeel, can say 'No' to.

"Aw, come on, Lexu, don't give me that look, you know I was just kidding."

I knew he was, but I didn't want to show it. "I know." I took a bite of the iron and everyone, except Totomaru and my brothers, stared at me in disbelief. "Yes, I'm an iron dragon slayer, and Rogue is, too." Everyone looked at him. It seems as though he was able to coax Gajeel into giving him a piece, as well. He just smiled, waved, and took a bite of the iron.

"Okay, then. If that's over with, I actually came here to get you three. Master Jose needs to talk to the Element Four and the Ultimate Slayer Triplets."

We then made our way to headquarters and walked to Jose's office. Where Juvia, Aria, and that Mr. Soul guy were waiting for us.

"Great your all here." Master Jose was at his window. He had his folded behind his back. "We have a job request to handle. The employer hired us to find his missing daughter."

"Jude Heartfilia," I interrupted with my thinking out loud. "Sorry. I only meant to think that."

"It's fine. Lexu, I want you, Rogue, and Gajeel to stay at the guild hall. The rest of you are to stay here. Gajeel, I want you to go to the Fairy tail guild hall when no one is there leave them a surprise. Juvia and Monsieur Soul, you are to stay in Magnolia to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone got it?"

"Yes," we all answer.

"Good. Then head out."

We left with this information, though I went to Totomaru's room at headquarters with him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Gajeel, Juvia, and that Soul guy heading to Magnolia. Aria and Totomaru stayed behind. Me and Rogue went back to the guild hall.

 **-T~R~E-**

It was ten minutes later that Aria came and told us that Master Jose changed his mind and wants him here instead of headquarters. _'That's weird_. _Also, what's weird is that when I was leaving, I heard Master say that he wanted to speak with Totomaru in private_. _What the heck is his problem?_ _Aww, that was a thought that I might have thought when I was back in the other world_. _Wait_... _what was I thinking again_? _Oh_ , _yeah_. _Like what was so important that he couldn't say it in front of us?'_

 **-T~R~E-**

It was really early in the morning when Gajeel came back. Me and Rogue were up in the rafters where no one could see us because we transform into our true forms when we sleep and we knew we would most likely fall asleep. The only people who have see our true forms are Master Jose, Totomaru, and Juvia. Rogue was sitting cross-legged with his back against one of the vertical and I had my head in his lap. Gajeel smirked at the sight. Me in my hot pink mini skirt with slits on both sides, light gray 'booty' shorts underneath, light pink crop tank-top, a black leather jacket to go over it, and a black bandanna to cover the bottom half of my face, and Rogue with his black pants that mimic Gajeel's and a black button up shirt left unbuttoned. "Gihi..." _Gajeel and his weird way of laughing._ "Those two fell asleep in the rafters again. Though, I suppose it's fine since Master wants us to stay here for when those weak little fairies get here."

 **-T~R~E-**

When I woke up all I heard was Gajeel and Rogue starting to fight. "Oi, can you eat any louder, 'metal-head'?"

 _'Man, why is Rogue always like me when I'm hungry when he first wakes up in the mornings?'_

"Oi, are you deaf or something?"

 _'Totally not a waking up person.'_

"Get any louder and you'll wake Lexu up," Gajeel scolded him, but that didn't stop them from having a whisper argument.

"Ro-nii-chan stop fighting with Ga-nii-chan about who eats pancakes louder." I'm really tired after staying up last night thinking about how I have finally reached the age of 18, and since I died when I was 13, they're like 31 right now. That is if the years here are the same length as they are in the other world.

Just then the guild doors were busted open and Gajeel had an evil grin on his face. "The fairies are here."

I heard what sounded like an old man's voice. "Fairy Tail is here to take revenge for what you have done to the guild hall and three of its members."

 _'I assume this is Master Makarov.'_

"Onward my children!"

 _'This was it. I can finally test how powerful I am.'_ I thought.

"I'll take Salamander, Lexu, you take Titania, and Rogue, you take the ice wizard."

We jumped down from the rafters and a cloud of dust appeared around us. I felt every one of the members of Phantom had frozen in fear of what they knew was about to go down.

"The triplets! W-what are they doing here?!" Someone in the crowd shouted with a trembling voice.

"We're hear on orders Master Jose gave us," Gajeel said with a smirk.

 _'Gajeel has way too much fun fighting.'_ I thought. When the smoke cleared, Gray, Natsu, and Erza were right in front. Where they needed to be. "Hey. Look, everyone it's Erza Scarlet. Looks like I don't have to go easy after all." I smirked making Gajeel proud that I was like him when it came to fighting.

"Who are you three? And you, girl, why do you hide half your face?" Demanded Erza.

"You don't know? I'm not amused. We are Phantom Lord's Ultimate Slayer Triplets. And we're going to show you why we're called 'Ultimate Slayer'." I unsheathed my sword, and everyone in Fairy Tail gave me a look of pity. "Let's see who's a better swordsman, Titania."

" _Heaven's Wheel!_ " She had dozens of swords surrounding me.

"Hey, Erza, after I beat you tell me how it feels to be bested by someone who is blind."

Erza launched her swords and I dodged every single one. They were all amazed that someone who is blind can dodge with such ease.

"You lie. You cannot dodge like that if you are blind."

"I give you my word on behalf of my dragon slaying magic."

"Prove it!" Natsu shouted as he aimed a fire attack at me.

"Oh, please. Toto-chan's fire is way hotter than this." I said as I ate the fire. I gave him a smirk because he messed with me and Gajeel doesn't like to be ignored nor does he like when people mess with me. Gray turned and took a few steps in my direction. "Ew, gross. Put some clothes on pervert."

He tried not to look offended, but failed. " _Ice Make Lance!_ " His lances went right for my back.

"Pfft. Yeah, right." I snapped my fingers and they instantly shattered.

Just then something falls from above.

"Master!" Gray called out.

"My...magic." His face was completely green.

"We must retreat!" Erza commanded.

"But, Erza."

"No buts, Gray."

 **-T~R~E-**

Back at headquarters, I was with Juvia in her room. "Juvia is worried about you, Lexu." _Juvia, and the way she talks about her self in third person._

"Is something wrong between Lexu and Totomaru?"

"No... it's just I have this bad feeling about the private conversation he had with Master Jose yesterday. Something's just not right."

Just then the entire building started shaking.

Totomaru came and opened the door, "Are you two alright?"

Juvia gave him a nod.

I just kept staring out the window humming a tune, but of course, I just had to go and start singing it:

 _Earth, wind, water, and fire_

 _They are the four elementsEach has its strength and its weaknessYou must know them very wellTo use them in harmonyOr they will crash and burnOr they will crash and burnOr they will crash and burn_

"Lexu, Juvia didn't know you were such a good singer."

The last time I sang that song was on the day John died. All I could do in that moment was cry. Thankfully it was quiet enough so that they wouldn't know.

"I didn't know you sang," Totomaru said taking a few steps towards me.

"That's because I don't tell people," I snapped at him. I sensed his face had an expression of hurt on it. "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't sang that song since the day John died. The argument Gajeel and Rogue were having this morning about who ate pancakes louder was what we used to do, and they haven't done that since he died." I completely lost it. I couldn't contain my loud sobs anymore and just fell to my knees crying. Totomaru immediately came to my side and wrapped his arms around me. When I finally had control of my emotions again, I realized that Totomaru's hug wasn't filled with love, It was filled with remorse. That didn't help my bad feeling. "Hey, everyone, Lucy isn't in the building she's at Fairy Tail. Oh, also, we've just arrived at Fairy Tail."

 **-T~R~E-**

Natsu just defeated Totomaru and the Jupiter Canon. I run to where Totomaru is as he lays on the ground. "Toto-chan! Are you okay?" I hugged him as he sat up. Unknowingly falling into his trap. He has a dagger in his hand.

Just as he is about to plunge it through my heart, Rogue zooms past me in his true form grabbing Totomaru by his neck and slamming him against the wall causing him to drop the dagger. "Totomaru, you know very well that if one of us triplets dies the two will very soon afterwards." It was more of a growl than audible words, but Totomaru got what he meant.

Totomaru held such fear in his eyes that I thought for sure that he was going to pee himself.

"Lexu, I'll let you handle this."

Even though Rouge still had his hand around Totomaru's neck, I walked up to Totomaru and put my hand over his mouth. I turned my hand into a metal plate that covered his mouth and nose and filled it with water. I leaned to his ear so he could clearly here me. "If you ever come near me or my family again, I won't hesitate to rip you in half." Rogue and I let go and he fell to the ground coughing up water. As Rogue and I made our way to where Gajeel was fighting Natsu, I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't believe that someone said that they loved me would try and kill me and my brothers. Sadly neither me or Rogue noticed that Totomaru was following us.


	7. Near Death

When Rogue and I walked into the now destroyed part of the building, we saw that Natsu had beat Gajeel. Natsu was between us and Gajeel. Suddenly Gajeel sped past us. He let out a low growl as he held someone by the neck. It was Totomaru.

"You bastard!" Gajeel was angry enough having been beat by Natsu, but now he was totally pissed.

I walked up behind Gajeel, "Gajeel, I got this." He let go of Totomaru's neck. I stepped directly in front of Totomaru. My hair blowing in the light breeze as I placed my hand over his face. "I warned you. You have no more chances. Instead of ripping you in half, I'll make your death quick." He saw that my eyes were full of rage, confusion, and hurt. He also knew I was serious about killing him. "Goodbye, Totomaru." He was engulfed in my both of my fire slaying magics. Next thing I knew he was gone.

Cana POV  
All of a sudden, I hear this ear-splitting scream come from inside Phantom followed by a burst of flames. I can't tell if Natsu was involved or not.

Lexu POV  
"I'm not going to be apart of this guild anymore. There are too many people you can't trust." I wiped away my guild mark and took Natsu's hand. "Come on, Pyro. You're coming with me." I shot off to where the Fairy Tail guild once stood with Rogue and Gajeel close behind.

-T~R~E-

Poor Natsu got motion sickness from that." _Blargh._ "

"Natsu! What are they doing here?" Cana asked.

"I'm here because I have decided to leave Phantom. My brothers are here because they're too over protective of me." I gave a small pout as I said that last part. "I must go. Titania's life is in grave danger." I sped off before any one could say anything.

I got there just in time. I knocked Erza from Jose's grasp. "Jose, you bastard, I know what you made Totomaru do! And I will not stand by and let you continue this madness!"

"You are either with me or against me!" He said as he took a shot at me. I was only quick enough to dodge it so that it wouldn't kill me. The last thing I remember was being pick up by Gray.


	8. My Mate

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc59c4a5c012db461795df2a3b85262"When I woke up I was in...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the Fairy Tail guild hall? Why am I here? Where are Rogue and Gajeel?/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' /emI found Gajeel. He was singing. I felt a hand on my forehead. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know her from watching the anime. I think her name is Porlyusica./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' /emShe took her hand and moved it to my stomach. She didn't know I was awake, but after she did that, how could she not. I'm so ticklish, it's not even funny. I started laughing, and by that time Gajeel had finished his song. He and Rogue rushed into the infirmary after having heard me laugh. They looked like they'd seen a ghost. It got even weirder when Juvia came too see why they just bolted to the room. She had the exact same look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f28d7cbe629d2b11dec9e880fe1f5b5""Ro-nii-chan, Ga-nii-chan, Ju-chan, is something wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acf9f9c0f26843d2f068956718f0cbf"They just stood there staring at me when Juvia finally said something, "Juvia thought that Lexu had died." She had tears forming in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb014ccb67e2ff8cd67163973666e202"Rogue and Gajeel came up and hugged me. "We were so worried about you. We couldn't see or hear you breathing, and your heart rate had slowed and kept getting slower every day." Rogue said as he hugged me tighter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5adc7c7e082fc4f75b8c4b0591a5f33f""Too tight, Ro-nii-chan, too tight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26962205a61bf0947f9aed1830d1f068""Oh, sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="849dd02a2f3440990588f684feb813cd""By the way, why do I have a Fairy Tail guild mark?" It was black, and the back of my left hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e02cd311c482e34174142360eacc0b29""Because you, me, Gajeel, and Juvia are members and have been for the past week. Only Juvia joined a few days ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a151420fef8d9187812d92692551464"I tried to stand, but my body was still stiff so everything hurt when I moved. My brothers shot me a worried look. "Don't worry. I'm fine. My body's just little stiff." After I stood up, Juvia helped me to where she and Rogue were sitting, while Gajeel went off saying he had to do something. I assumed that the guild would be lively like, but it wasn't. It was silent, everybody was waiting to hear what was going on. When I walked out with with Juvia, everyone started cheering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a74de9df9b30757d45c018ae0b172243"Mira appeared up on the stage. "I would like to sing a song in honor of Lexu's recovery." Everyone cheered more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03b25de98dbaeba9f9bbeb7d80465f79"I let go of Juvia and walked up to the stage. "Actually, Mira, would it be ok if I sang instead?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea6c18f0a647abd862a58da00910d0a""Of course you can. Go ahead." She gestured to the bird-microphone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20167db48d5248837ef3cdee869d214a""Thanks, Mira."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddfb0860e63f1b9817957289997017a""Sorry, everyone, there's been a change in plans. Lexu is going to sing instead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b30080660251e6b99e206a5a49013f2"I stepped up on stage and up to the bird-microphone. I took a deep breath and started singing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9e89eb23e04ee4b690c3d88ca56b1005"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Earth, wind, water, and fire/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They are the four elements/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Each has its strength and its weakness/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4198e342e84461acf54c61b30d5d0f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You must know them very well/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To use them in harmony/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03bf7a488d40ce2a0da3221893e0f17c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Or they will crash and burn/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1949f6b72e77bc92936a3963b49dd015"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Joed, Jake, Jack, and John/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They are the four brothers/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="617f6a8bcf72f68391b7b8dee185f058"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They each have a set of powers/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's unique to them/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a03c207a80d11e9342accc30e592165"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You might wonder what happened to them/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's time I tell you/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="05d98d4dbe4af64947a6e9cc26266911"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"First we lost the wind/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There was no way to get him back/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then we lost earth and water/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fire was last/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f1061e3c7924df2d8a2451da4b4d31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We have lost the four brothers/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We have lost the four elements/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1e3fe9d695b1de5b0f562afc0f8f7344"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Earth, wind, water, and fire/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They are the four elements/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Each has its strength and its weakness/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You must know them very well/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To use them in harmony/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Or they will crash and burn/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a24ad6fa7be24983a75f7427f3eb28d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Or they will crash and burn/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a459ec1f4fad2d6e311a875b6b4de7fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Or they will crash and burn/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c568eeb8e5ea1c4a56716bdf28902d19"When I finished, everyone applauded. I bolted right out of the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23badc3894758884d72764126a432c4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natsu POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her song was so hypnotizing, but when she finished she just bolted. Rogue's not doing anything, so I'm going after her. "Happy, stay here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb06428ffd4afa43e52c1060dea6c6c""Aye, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4242e594ad12223336642c5529d4882d"As soon as I got outside, I saw her sitting against the side of a building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e37d0f23d1536f90e430131fd3c8c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Lexu POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, are you alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada449b7f05f475b4446742dd2d7abc2""Yes, I'm fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa92650a020b8989d41a8d237720f6b"He came and sat down next to me. "You don't look okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6fd830bed972f1a84cd26e5696a7841""That song...it's about my brothers, and I don't mean Rogue and Gajeel. My other four older brothers...they're all dead." At that moment I started crying. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's happening again. First with Totomaru and Juvia, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"n/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ow Natsu and Gray. Juvia reminds me of Jake, Gray reminds me of Jack, and Natsu takes Totomaru's place because he reminds me of John. From the moment I met Natsu, I felt like we were supposed to meet one another./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/em Natsu's touch brought me out of my thoughts. He was hugging me. I'm not leaning against the wall anymore. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wha/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"t/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"!?/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' /emHe put me in his lap. He was sitting against the wall with his legs crossed, and I was in his lap sitting in the fetal position. He had his head resting on of mine. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wait a minute! Is he sniffing my hair?/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec0e7274c5c96d951f57bf8006e855a""Are you alright? You've been crying for the past three minutes straight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491837a82b1c9ed42342eee14cd075c5"I looked up at him and gave him a nod. It was pretty chilly out today, at least to me anyways, and he was just so warm. I couldn't help myself. After all, he's the one who put me in his lap. He didn't seem to mind as I snuggled against him and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. "Hey, Natsu. Do you know where I live? Rogue told me that we moved."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00ee5d99cc2c37adf3e4200043f91b4f""Yeah, I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e060ab2845a926bcbd734c8e4dbd0714""So, then will you take me there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c678495156a804923ca57e9f8652a17""Sure, but you have to get off of me first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55a231162db4b55bcb66387eff1e921""Oh, sorry." I felt my face turn red as I stood up. "Natsu, my body's still a little stiff, so I can't walk very fast."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713802a5efafdf16b600aa75858ca187""Okay then, I'll just carry you." He picked me up bridal style. "Ready, let's go." He started running causing me to tighten my grip around his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ff56ced12add2d2cdcfd76ba05e7fbd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1883573c0b9116f92d3e0be99f6f939a""Whoa!" I was amazed by how big the house was. It was a two story house. Each floor has 4 bedrooms, 1 full bathroom, and 1 half bathroom. The first floor also has a medium sized kitchen, a dinning room, and a living room. The second floor has a living room, but it's smaller than the one on the first floor. "This place is amazing. How did they afford all this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5156495158c17ca2ac1bf2af4dc58979""Don't ask me." Natsu was the one who showed me around the house. "Hey, Lexu, wanna see your room?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78582aa1d2770a605f705134ec15adb4""Yes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84b2a9f4d2a5383df39eda42f7aba82""Follow me." He led me up stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae998f404d0746d85cd15dfe31ee05ef"It was the first door on the left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac17613cc2eb0b69366dbe63370af661""I can tell that Rogue was the one who decorated it." It had one window on the far side of the room with pastel blue curtains, a king sized bed on a white bed frame with pastel blue pillows, yellow sheets, and a pastel blue comforter, the chest that holds our family book, and a closet. The head bored on the bed frame was against the wall in the far corner of the room, and was right next to the window. "He knows me so well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df8e61ed58c2ceffa922b066ba89ba65""I guess that means you like it." Natsu shut the door and locked it. Then he came up behind me and hugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef1240a5891aa574b140312724de1eb2""Natsu, what are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7698b62f337d59bcf23d664dd418b16d""Oh, well, your hands and feet were turning blue, and I don't have a jacket so I thought would work instead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972269e35bf3018e57fbb53a2263e9f5""I know why you're hugging me. I want to know why you closed and locked the door." I turned around in his arms, and he had a nervous look on his face. "No need to say anything. Natsu, did you know that I can hear every single thought you have?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e8b419fcfbfdae014a267ce45ae37b4""Wha-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1418c1cb743af892d791daa72fd9b569"I cut him off by kissing him. I pulled back and smiled. "Every little damn thought you have, and if you could have heard my thoughts, you would heard the same exact things you were thinking."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6f9609da2915067a809c338d27c2b39""So, what about your brothers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84dd2bad973cd1738efd262723a381d""They don't have to know about us. And, Natsu, I'm pretty sure you're my mate." He stepped back. On my left arm was an ornate dragon, and it was salmon just like his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f381b6177c318c450b91792c6804ceac""We're bound for life, and always have been."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630011f22f049c3996882279e00a0207""Now there's only one thing on your mind." I stepped closer and kissed him again this time revealing my true form./p 


	9. You're What

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="408f7cb24b0c3819392ec12ef15b67b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"!/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WARNING! This chapter contains sexual references./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f381b6177c318c450b91792c6804ceac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""We're bound for life, and always have been."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8de40ecd3e2f1efc0590d4965b5da7a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Now there's only one thing on your mind." I stepped closer and kissed him again this time revealing my true form./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a3f8dc3a0ce551bf3c025fb1ae19fe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Natsu POV/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cbb3dbbb7de59fa5200984c3c668726"She showed me her true form. Now she looks even more deadly, but I know that she wouldn't hurt a fly. What is this strange feeling?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b98dcd78f82fb6bedfee45aa3ff01147"Lexu grabbed the edges of my vest and deepened the kiss. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The strange feeling you have is he amount of control you have over your body becoming greater. You now have the same abilities I have. You can hear thoughts./span"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a87032624800e2806fc47c8c12171307"I stepped out of the kiss. "Lexu, did I just hear your thoughts?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59edf44a709907565254b1eb8ee62555"She wrapped her arms around my neck. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yes, you did and are hearing my thoughts. Natsu, you might want to look in the mirror./span" She let out the cutest laugh I ever heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abe4886ddd0d32ef99b27044047537d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lexu POV/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d0dc029df72c633e06cebf26620c70"Natsu ran to the bathroom to look at him self in the mirror. "My ears and teeth look like yours now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaffaf23646f4df2dd469d9a1af1f474""So what if your ears are pointed and your teeth are sharper. What matters to me right now is that the changes make you look hotter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53c3bf61a5bef489da4b65cb3a8327eb"He walked over, picked me up, and put me over his shoulder. "It's time I to show you what a Dragneel can do." He took me back to my room, plopped me on my bed, and shut and locked the door. "You know your height is adorable, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83887ad469a04e793ef717e360796782"I pouted. "Yeah, whatever." My face was parallel to his chest. I got up and walked over to him. "I agree. I think it's about time I learn what a Dragneel can do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2878562d108f03c64a8d1abecd3a3f5a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No POV/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f14920d1ea9a99e4852b19ac7c8051"Natsu pushed Lexu against the wall next to the door. His hands on either side of her head. Lexu grabbed the edges of his vest, and kissed him again. When they pulled apart for air, Natsu moved his hands from the wall to Lexu's thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Natsu started kissing her neck. It didn't take him long before he found her sweet spot. He bit down, and left teeth marks. Then, they moved to the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64dcc6df28abec6520350d867997a1ac""Would you like me to take off your clothes, or yourself?" Natsu whispered seductively in her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="349791647ca14157194f8acd37947038""I would like to take my own clothes off. You just worry about taking yours off," Lexu replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40b16557aa26c7ef91bc3c59cab27bc0"They both took off their clothes, and we're left in their underwear. Natsu then got on the bed and on top of Lexu. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Natsu broke the kiss and moved back to her neck. His hands moved to her back, and he unclipped her bra, throwing it on the floor. He sucked on her left breast while his left hand massaged the right. His free hand moved down to her womanhood, and started rubbing her clothes through her underwear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1795fc98742db2b973bc29d89389ab""Mmm...ngh...N-natsu..." she moaned, "I n-need y-you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a8091811835173e662cfe8ed5d4358"Natsu stopped what he was doing, but continued rubbing her clit, and looked up at her face, "Then, say it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e0019b4acd93ef435fc5c76f9f4c8b4"Her face turned red, and she looked away, "Natsu...I w-want you... to s-show m-me...what a D-dragneel c-can d-do..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f5dd33215afa21a32b3f7bfc0586d29"With that, Natsu took her underwear off. Then, he got off the bed and took his boxers off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54c304d572fb47a7063ea3ffa2974d5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'OMG! He's huge!'/em Lexu though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c8253c2d37eaa8754af03489870d39"Natsu got back on top of her, and placed his manhood at her entrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3be9c00042b64211e1ae7522568002e""You ready, Babe?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16c2d999fb492db982499d744ac78c1"Lexu only responded with a nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdea3a0b3d25074748e93d91e3540583"Natsu entered her with a quick thrust of his hips. When he was completely in, he waited for Lexu to adjust to his size. She signaled him to start by thrusting her hips. He started at a slow pace. The slow speed combined with the rhythmic thrusting drove them both crazy. Natsu let out a low growl, which revealed how much pleasure he was experiencing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1bdd6c3d3893565ce225f1aa183c2cc""Ngh...grr...Lexu...you're so...tight..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c5d3908c26d322a42b30d0f12ef1611"Lexu also let out a low growl when he moved to her ear, and started to nibble on her ear lobe. He then kissed his way down along her jawline to her mouth. He bit her bottom lip asking for entrance. She decided to tease him, and keep her mouth shut. This made Natsu growl. Lexu's teasing didn't last long when Natsu suddenly hit her g-spot. She gasped, and Natsu slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as their tongues intertwined. Lexu rubbed her hands on his chest making him growl slightly. The moment after, hitting her g-spot once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="747d955904f762d53717a0710c0ff893""Ngh...ahh...Natsu...faster...harder..." Lexu moaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e90f97475188761ca35f9d5c17285839"Natsu sped up his pace. Now, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin smacking against skin and Lexu's moans with an occasional groan from Natsu. He was now continuously hitting her g-spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3585e5b60dbd7aa7e620977b7058e7c""Mmm...ahh...Natsu...show me...what a Dragneel...can do..." she begged, "m-make me...release...only you can please me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b3e4acdbb96cf7a099d1afbd232fb9""Ngh...you're right...I am the only one...that can please you...I'll make sure you release..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5edcf7e3ee9315bdb94d1100f27b3d63""Ahh...Natsu...more...I need...more..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a2e46fc97f69caad03d78a7fc00afe"He started thrusting at a slow speed. This caused Lexu to moan. Her moans drove Natsu crazy. They were like music to his ears. Music only he could hear. It made him want bring her even more pleasure. Suddenly, he felt her walls tighten around his manhood, signaling she was about to cum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a398e8930d6b9beb6ee6c8751444dbc3""Natsu!" She screamed his name as she came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e37e61ef8f9052abb3d361159752855""Have I pleased you?" Natsu asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443625030537ace9fd9ae7fbaac5caea""No, you haven't. I want to feel you release inside me. I want you to make me release until you do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7ca63ff2523ce115e4109079146595"Natsu wasted no time in flipping her, so she was on her stomach, and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He placed the tip of his manhood at her entrance, rubbing her clit with it. Then, he entered her. He started thrusting at a slower speed than when they started. After a few minutes of this, Lexu felt Natsu's manhood start pulsing. Then, he felt her walls tighten again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c3f95578bfab1692b3334d51e55180""Mmm...N-natsu...I'm c-close..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acff1dda3b388e8a7ea80d56fb23e2d7""M-me...t-too..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb641ef6a5556d0a3bc856b4934f4341"He suddenly felt her tighten around him as she came. The sudden tightening caused him to cum as well. Lexu came on his manhood as Natsu released inside of her. Once done, Natsu layed down on the bed next to her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ff56ced12add2d2cdcfd76ba05e7fbd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c53e7b832b6296acfa564c31e8eb0f9"Rogue just got home, and he has Lucy with him. They head towards his room, which on the first floor. It is set up the same way as Lexu's, but it's navy blue instead of pastel blue, dark gray instead of yellow, and a dark colored wooden bed frame. It turns out that Rogue and Lucy are mates. Their mating fling was a lot faster than Natsu and Lexu's. The duo fell asleep right after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="313481f9d3c8285282b317b72f4ffb84"After a minute, Gajeel came home and brought Levy with him. They are mates as well. Their mating fling was about as long as Rogue and Lucy's, and they also fell asleep right after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c6e5ce972b313d969930ed048e53a3a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3daa67259bbe4e4426b0c3ae904d40"Natsu was laying on his side with his arms around Lexu. He had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Lexu was awake thinking about what she was going to tell her brothers in the morning, but eventually fell asleep to the rhythm of their hearts beating in sync./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9286ec6ec5cbb256c8b1923d686d58b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T~R~E-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ff65190f5835e191e780f73dce783b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rogue POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I woke up hearing that there were two people in Lexu's room, Lexu and someone I didn't recognize. I decided that Gajeel and I should go check things out. When I opened the door, Gajeel and I saw something we never thought we would see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e53796e3223ae840200e565c1681a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lexu POV/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I woke up when I heard my bedroom door open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e22797e034bb717b040f1588dac11100""You bastard!" Gajeel and Rogue yelled in unison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6cf39f7095b6dfc0686d63040399097"Natsu quickly sat up to see what was going on."Gajeel!? Rogue!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67b7ddcf424e14e8c6c335618b94d6f2"I just decided it would be best if I intervened now. "Gajeel! Rogue! Stop yelling at Natsu!" I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Natsu is my mate." I turned so they could see my arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede10f4ee4fcc897f45af224c5099406""We're not mad about that. We're mad beca-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9e0b13eb46095f1ace8cfc5156a6293"I cut Gajeel off with a low growl. I turned to Natsu with a nervous look on my face. "Um...Natsu."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226de90bc0a9a1c4ccfd2b8ef29b5e84""Lexu, is something wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89bc9067cd7c41f12b485c3a88366690""No, it's just...well...Natsu I'm pregnant."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc715f4f282913bfb400e5e03056c37""YOU'RE WHAT!?" All three boys yelled in unison./p 


End file.
